


Don't Go

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Scenting, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested by bemorecronch. Michael has to leave Jeremy for two weeks, and the omega does not take it well. Fortunately, Michael decides to make it up to him.





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the rushed intro and sad lack of angst. We're doing our best to write quality content for you guys, but we're also trying to work through our list of requests, so sometimes things end up a bit more hurried than intended.

Michael had warned Jeremy in advance when his mothers told him they were going to the Philippines for two weeks, but that hadn’t made the separation any easier for the pair. Michael had made sure to call Jeremy every other night, and to text him as often as possible.

For Jeremy, that should have been enough. However, the longer he went without Michael, the more anxious he felt. He started staying in his room all the time after the fifth day Michael was away. The time difference made it unfortunately difficult to communicate with each other. Jeremy stayed by his phone at all times, hoping desperately for a message from Michael. Two weeks was two too long.

They were about a week and a half into it, and Michael found himself texting Jeremy more than paying attention to his actual vacation. 

M: _Are u sure u feel ok?? U know u can chill in the nest as long as u want, right? I gave u a key 4 a reason_

Jeremy scrambled for his phone, excited to talk to Michael. 

J: _i kinda scented it twenty minutes after your flight took off so it doesnt rly smell like you anymore_

Michael smiled to himself. 

M: _that bad, huh? Have u tried my room?_

J: _scented that before i scented the nest_

M: _omg babe_

J: _m sorry micah i just miss you so much_

M: _i miss u 2 <3 <3 <3 no ones tried 2 touch u or anything right???_

J: _i havent rly gone out or anything_

J: _miss u too much. feels like i cant keep going. i need u back, mikey._

Michael’s heart panged.

M: _I know love im sorry. I didn’t think it would hurt so much._

J: _i cant do this without you micah its too hard_

M: _just a little while longer, okay? Its almost over i promise. Uve been doing so well, can you make it for a couple more days?_

J: _i rly dont know if i can mike i feel so empty_

M: _do u wanna call? Will that help?_

Jeremy sat up excitedly. 

J: _call??? Please?!!!_

Michael was dialing the number instantly. 

\------

Michael called Jeremy around the same time the next day.

Jeremy immediately answered. “Mikey!”

Michael chuckled. “Hey, Jerm. How was your day?”

“Unbearable!”

Michael cooed. “I’m sorry. Where are you right now?”

Jeremy sniffled. “Under my bed crying.”

Michael frowned. “Babe, it’s alright.”

“It’s not worth it without you!”

Jeremy’s bedroom door opened. “Well then it’s a good thing I’m here, right?”

Jeremy didn’t seem to notice. “On the phone! It doesn’t count! I can’t do this, Michael!”

Michael hummed, crouching down to peek under the bed. “Come out, please, babe?”

Jeremy jolted, screaming and dropping his phone. “ _Michael?!_ ”

Michael beamed, tossing his phone onto the floor and opening his arms. “Come out and hug me?”

Jeremy crawled out and collapsed into Michael’s arms. “How are you here?!”

Michael pressed kisses all over his face. “Caught a plane.”

“B-But why?!”

“Missed you.” Michael inhaled Jeremy’s scent happily.

Jeremy clung to Michael tightly. “B-But you still had time in the Philippines!”

Michael shrugged. “More important.”

“I-I coulda lasted a little longer, it was just my instincts talking!”

“Well, I couldn't.” Michael buried his face in Jeremy’s neck.

Jeremy felt like crying again. “I can’t believe you’re back! It felt like forever!”

“I know,” Michael laughed. “I missed you. I missed your smell.”

“I missed yours more!” Jeremy squeezed him. 

Michael pulled him into a sweet kiss. “I was worried. I don’t like leaving you alone for so long.”

“‘S not your fault. Your moms made you go. They wouldn’t separate us long enough to kill us or anything.”

“I know. We’re so weak,” He laughed. “I don’t wanna be strong, though. Just want you.”

Jeremy took in a deep breath. “You smell even better than before.”

Michael hummed, allowing himself to release more scent so it would spread through the air. “Love you so much.”

“Y-You really took a plane all the way back for me?”

“Course I did. I missed you.”

“I-I’m sorry I scented your entire house.”

“That sounds like the opposite of a bad thing to me. I love that. I can’t wait to get home and still be able to smell you.”

“Y-You wouldn’t need to if you took me with you,” Jeremy said quietly. 

Michael kissed him again. “Can I? Where’s your dad?”

“Helping my aunt with a yard sale.”

Michael smiled. “Wanna get out of here?”

Jeremy nodded. “Please!”

Michael got to his feet, pulling Jeremy up with him. He pulled him to the door.

Jeremy gasped. “Can I drive?!”

“If you promise not to hit anything,” Michael teased.

“Mm. I might.”

“Don’t do that, I wanna get home and scent you.”

“Wait, uh–” Jeremy picked up a stack of games. “Can I leave these at your place? M-My dad’s not here to tell me no and that we’re too young to live together.”

Michael bit his lip. “Normally I would say wait for his blessing, but god, please do.”

Jeremy beamed. “Perfect!”

Michael pulled him out of the room.

Jeremy may or may not have continued to pile things in his arms as they passed them. 

Michael just giggled as Jeremy picked up more items. Typically, once an Alpha created a nest for his mate, they would start moving all of the omega’s items over until they were just living together. Unfortunately, Mr. Heere wasn’t quite ready to let Jeremy go just yet, which was totally understandable. Needless to say, the moving over process had been staggered if not halted completely as of late.

Jeremy soon couldn’t see over the stack of things he’d grabbed on impulse. His instincts were really working overtime, it seemed. 

Michael pulled him out of the house before he could grab anything else, leading him to the car. He pulled the back door open. “C’mon, babe, put your stuff in and lets go.”

Jeremy dumped his load onto the backseat and was instantly pulling at the passenger seat door. 

Michael grinned as he hopped into the drivers side. 

\------- 

Jeremy jumped out of the car as soon as it was stopped in Michael’s driveway. 

Michael laughed. “Want help carrying your stuff?”

“By help do you mean you’ll do it all?”

“I think we both know I was gonna end up carrying it all anyway.”

Jeremy grinned cheekily. “That’s what you get when you’re stronger than me!”

Michael hummed. “Whatever, I’ll carry your dildos and video game memorabilia.” 

“Be careful with those dildos.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “How many more do you have at home?”

“Mm, seven?”

Michael choked. “You’ve already moved like five over! Plus the two right here!”

“Mm, I have a lot of specific tastes.”

Michael laughed. “Apparently. Damn, I dunno if my dick can keep up with all that taste.”

“Oh it so can.”

Michael laughed again, gathering Jeremy’s items up in his arms. “C’mon. We have a nest to lay in.”

“Nest!” Jeremy giggled, waiting for Michael to walk so he could follow. 

Michael headed to the door, smiling at Jeremy. “Get the door, please?”

Jeremy did so immediately, holding it wide open. 

Michael shuffled in, heading straight for the basement. “Did you spend much time down here while I was away?”

“At the start, yeah, but when it didn’t smell like you anymore, it just made me sad. It was like you died.”

Michael cooed. “I’m fine, love.” he started down the steps.

“Yeah but it felt like it.” Jeremy followed him closely. 

As soon as they entered the basement, Michael's nose twitched. “Jerm, what did you do down here?”

“A-A lot…”

Michael carefully set Jeremy’s items down in the corner with the rest of his stuff. “I can smell it.”

Jeremy blushed. “C-Can you? Sorry.”

Michael hummed, taking a deep breath. “Smells good.”

“...Un-sorry.”

Michael chuckled. “C’mere.”

Jeremy shuffled towards him. 

Michael dropped his hands down to Jeremy’s hips. “You got off down here? How many times?”

Jeremy shuddered. “N-Nine all together.”

Michael purred, feeling his eyes darken. “What did you use?”

Jeremy couldn’t look away. “Th-The knotted one.”

Michael pulled Jeremy’s shirt up over his head, tossing it aside. “Missing my knot, hm? I’m here now, love.”

Jeremy pressed himself against Michael’s chest. “I-I know. Are you gonna fuck me, Michael?”

Michael hummed, pulling of his own shirt and then pressing himself back against Jeremy as close as possible. “Do you want me to, love?”

Jeremy nodded. “P-Please, Mikey, my heat was miserable last week, I need you so bad.”

Michael leaned down to kiss him, letting his body release a good amount of his scent so that it would get on Jeremy.

Jeremy whimpered against Michael’s lips, taking in an awkward breath of Michael’s sweet scent. 

Michael urged Jeremy down onto the padded blanket covered floor. “‘M sorry I miss your heat. No one tried anything, right?”

“S-Someone at the store looked at me weird when I was buying a refill of my pills, but he didn’t do anything.” Jeremy ran his fingers over the soft floor. 

Michael growled protectively. “He better not have.” He kissed at Jeremy’s neck.

Jeremy tilted his head back. “H-He was well behaved, Mikey.”

“He shouldn't have even looked,” Michael grumbled, continuing to scent Jeremy. “Should learn to mind his own business.”

Jeremy grunted. “‘S not his fault. I-I have a strong scent.”

Michael just hummed. He spread his scent down Jeremy’s torso.

“I-I missed you so much,” Jeremy whispered. 

“Me too, Miah. It was horrible without you.”

“D-Did any omega mess with you overseas?”

Michael hummed. “A couple tried to talk to me, but I made sure they knew I wasn’t interested.”

“Did you show them the bracelet I made you that says Fuck Off?”

Michael giggled. “Yeah.”

“Great! Glad it didn’t go to waste!”

Michael just hummed, running his fingers over Jeremy’s sides. He smelled like him, just like he wanted. He kissed over his collar bone.

Jeremy shuddered. He pawed at Michael’s pants. 

Michael gently moved his hands away, kicking his pants off quickly before pulling Jeremy’s down his legs as well.

Jeremy smiled at him innocently. “What’re we gonna do tonight, Mikey?”

Michael reached down to palm him. “Whatever you want, babe. We have to house to ourselves.”

Jeremy whimpered pathetically. “M-Might as well pull out all the stops?”

Michael hummed. “More specific please, love.”

“I-I can’t list all that!”

“Jerm, you have to give me a limit or I’m going to assume you want me to make you cum once for each time you got off without me, plus one to make up for missed time. That’s ten.”

“T-Ten?” Jeremy gulped. “Is that even p-possible?”

Michael smirked. “We can find out.”

“S-Sounds fine to me.”

Michael purred. “Alright then. Be my good omega boy and show me exactly what you did when I was away.”

Jeremy nodded, snaking his hand down under his boxers to stroke himself the way he knew Michael would. 

Michael hummed in encouragement. “Where’s the dildo, love?”

“Wh-Which one?”

“The knotted one.”

“‘S under your bed.”

Michael hummed. “Can I go get it for you?”

Jeremy nodded. “Th-Thanks.”

Michael kissed Jeremy’s cheek, getting up to shuffle over the bed. He quickly retrieved the toy. “Why under, love? Were you hiding?”

Jeremy nodded in shame. “Hiding from the rain sounds.”

Michael shuffled back over, getting down to kiss him. “Did it help?”

“A-A little bit. There was a loud storm, Mikey.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here.” He ran his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. 

Jeremy shook his head. “You are now. I love you.”

“I love you too. Keep going?”

“Oh, right.” Jeremy’s hand started up again, a little faster than before. 

“Good boy,” Michael praised, setting the toy down where he could reach. He pulled Jeremy’s boxers off for him.

Jeremy gave him an innocent smile as he began moving faster, the occasional twist in his pace. 

Michael bit his lips as he watched intently. “You look so pretty.”

Jeremy’s eyes sparkled. “Th-Thank you, Mikey.”

Michael smiled. “Does it feel good, love?”

“N-Not as good as you would.”

“Be patient, love.”

“I-I was patient all this time,” Jeremy mumbled. 

Michael chuckled. “Legs up?”

Jeremy held up his shaky legs. 

Michael brought his fingers down to trace over his entrance. “So wet already,” he observed.

Jeremy shuddered. “I-I really did miss you.”

“Me too, Miah.” He pressed a finger in.

Jeremy squealed. “I-I thought you were just gonna watch!”

Michael smiled. “I couldn’t help it! You just look so pretty!”

“D-Do I?”

Michael nodded, crooking his finger into Jeremy’s prostate and holding it there.

Jeremy gasped, whining loudly. “M-Michael, _please_!”

Michael hummed, voice low. “Get yourself off like this.”

Jeremy whimpered, his hand moving even faster. He resisted the urge to move his hips so that Michael would have more control. 

Michael kissed him sweetly, massaging the spot gently.

Jeremy moaned softly as he stroked himself, keeping his eyes on Michael innocently. 

Michael shuddered a bit, a wave of his pheromones releasing from his skin.

The pheromones only made Jeremy work at himself faster. 

Michael purred, “Is my boy getting close?”

Jeremy nodded weakly, breathing hard. 

“Go on,” he urged. “Cum for me.”

Jeremy made a squeaking moan, and released into his hand. 

“Good boy,” Michael praised, working in a second finger.

Jeremy gasped, pulling his hand away and wiping it on a towel on the floor. 

Michael hummed, scissoring his fingers easily.

“I-I missed your fingers, Michael,” Jeremy said softly. 

Michael added a third finger in response.

Jeremy’s body shook as he groaned. He gripped the blankets on the floor tightly. 

Michael smiled at him. “I love you.”

Moaning might not have been the appropriate response, but it was what Jeremy did. 

Michael chuckled, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with the dildo, pressing it into him.

Jeremy stifled a long groan, taking deep breaths as he let himself adjust. 

Michael took one of Jeremy’s hands, leading it to the dildo. “Show me what you did.”

Jeremy whimpered and slowly pulled the dildo out so that just the tip was covered. 

Michael watched intently.

Jeremy took a deep breath and slammed it back in harshly. 

Michael’s breath hitched. “Shit, Jere.”

Jeremy did it again. 

Michael shuddered. “Fuck,” he breathed, running his fingers over Jeremy’s torso.

Jeremy squirmed, offering Michael a sweet smile before repeating his actions yet again. 

“Faster.”

Jeremy instantly obliged, spending less time with the toy out. 

Michael planted his hand firmly on Jeremy’s chest, fingers pressing into his mark. 

Jeremy whined, letting his chin touch Michael’s hand. 

“Good boy,” Michael cooed.

Jeremy kept moving the toy in and out. 

Michael used his free hand to reach down and thumb Jeremy’s head. “Do you want to cum again, sweetie?”

Jeremy gasped. “P-Please, Michael?” he whispered. 

“Go on,” he urged. “Cum while you fuck yourself for me.”

Jeremy slammed the dildo in one more time before he came hard, moaning pathetically. 

Michael worked him through it, stroking him slowly. “Feel good?”

Jeremy nodded, panting. “S-So good.”

Michael kissed his jaw. “My turn.” He replaced Jeremy’s hand on the toy, slowly pulling it almost all the way out.

Jeremy groaned, watching Michael curiously. 

Michael bit his lip, meeting Jeremy’s eyes as he slammed it all the way back in, hard.

Jeremy cried out, his newfound grip on the blankets tightening. 

Michael started a fast rhythm, leaning down to nip at Jeremy’s collarbone.

Jeremy whined, bringing a hand up to rest in Michael’s soft hair. 

Michael nipped at his skin. “Sweet boy.”

Jeremy shuddered. “Y-Yours, Micah.”

Michael tilted the toy to hit Jeremy’s prostate.

“Michael!” Jeremy shouted in ecstacy. His eyes fluttered closed.

Michael purred, not letting up.

Jeremy lightly pulled on Michael’s hair, not trying to hurt him. 

Michael moaned in response. “Cum for me.”

Jeremy did, weaker than before. This was all a little too consecutive. He needed a breather. 

Fortunately, Michael seemed to get that. He removed the toy, kissing Jeremy sweetly.

Jeremy smiled softly, taking deep breaths. 

Michael hummed. “Are you good? Need a minute?”

“N-Need a minute, y-yeah.”

Michael kissed his forehead. “Take your time.”

Jeremy pulled weakly at Michael, trying to get him down for intense cuddling. 

Michael complied, laughing softly. 

Jeremy hugged himself close to him. “Love you.”

“I love you so much, Miah.”

“I jus’ wanna be good for you.”

“You’re perfect for me, love.” Michael hugged him.

“I– But I went nine times without you.”

“And you were in heat. It’s alright, love.”

“Y-You don’t do it without me when you’re in rut.”

Michael shook his head. “It’s different. It doesn’t matter. You’re perfect.”

“Perfect?” Jeremy whispered. 

“Perfect.” Michael kissed his forehead.

Jeremy hummed. “I’m glad I belong to you.”

“I’m glad you let me have you.”

“I’m glad you wanted to have me!”

Michael kissed him again. 

Jeremy took a breath. “Michael?” he asked sweetly. 

“Hm?”

“Knot me?”

Michael shuddered, nipping at Jeremy’s collar bone. “Good boy. Of course I will.”

Jeremy beamed. “I-I’m ready.”

Michael hummed, stripping himself down quickly.

Jeremy stared at him hungrily. 

Michael chuckled, hands on Jeremy’s waist. He settled between his legs, rocking his hips into Jeremy’s.

Jeremy made soft noises, burying his face in Michael’s neck. 

Michael smiled, kissing at whatever part of Jeremy he could reach. He lined himself up. “Ready, love?”

Jeremy hummed. “S-So ready, Mikey.”

Michael bottomed out in one go.

Jeremy hissed, groaning quietly and biting at Michael’s neck. 

Michael bit his lip, not waiting to start up a rhythm.

Jeremy started moaning, his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Missed you,” Michael breathed, speeding up a bit.

“Y-You more,” Jeremy whispered, whining toward the end. 

Michael angled into his prostate, reaching down to stroke him.

Jeremy whimpered, squeaking with every thrust. 

“Cum for me twice and I’ll knot you.”

“T-Twice?”

“Mhm. You can do it.” Michael’s hips snapped.

Jeremy moaned. “I-I can for you.”

“Good boy,” Michael’s hand sped up.

Jeremy moaned louder. His mouth hung open. 

Michael nipped at his jaw. “Do it whenever you’re ready.”

Jeremy felt the tension building up. He just needed a little more. 

Michael thumbed his head, sucking a mark into the base of his jaw.

Jeremy whimpered, unable to hold back his sudden orgasm even if he wanted to. 

Michael worked him through it, hips not stilling. “My sweet boy.”

Jeremy whined, breathing fast. Michael’s words were always the icing on the cake. 

Michael grinded into him roughly. 

Jeremy’s body shook, and he kept making desperate noises. 

Michael moved to kiss him, swallowing his noises as he repeated his actions.

Jeremy kissed him hard, not holding anything back. 

Michael panted into the kiss, hand once again working Jeremy. He twisted his wrist expertly. 

Jeremy jolted, whimpering against Michael’s lips. 

Michael pulled away just enough to speak, voice low. “Cum for your alpha.”

Jeremy moaned louder than before, cumming on command. 

Michael shuddered. “Fuck, Jerm. You still want me to knot you, love?”

Jeremy pulled back and looked him in the eyes, pupils large. “If you don’t knot me I swear to god.”

Michael laughed, thrusting harder into him. He could feel himself getting close.

Jeremy grunted, rolling his hips. 

Michael buried his nose in Jeremy’s neck, inhaling his pheromones. “Shit,” he groaned. 

Jeremy was letting out more pheromones than usual, and he wanted desperately to please Michael. 

It wasn’t long before Michael’s movements stuttered, his knot growing as he finally hit his climax.

Jeremy moaned obscenely. “Fuck,” he swore. “Y-You’re so big, Micah.”

Michael moaned back. “Feel so good, Jerm.”

Jeremy trembled underneath him. “S-So good,” he echoed. 

Michael panted. “Are you okay to keep going?”

Jeremy just moaned. 

Michael took another breath of pheromones, letting the scent wash over him as his hips started rocking once again.

———————

Jeremy was laying completely tired out, breathing hard and mind wandering. He stared dazedly at Michael. 

Michael finished cleaning him up, carefully lifting him up to move him over to a slightly cleaner section of the nest. “You did so good, Jerm.”

Jeremy weakly hugged himself close to a bundle of small blankets. “I do good,” he whispered. 

Michael grabbed one of their softest blankets, pulling it over Jeremy’s body as he laid down with him. “That’s right.”

“I do good,” Jeremy repeated, snuggling closer to Michael. 

“You do perfect.” Michael held him close. “Do you feel okay?”

Jeremy hummed, his mind clouded. “Omega,” he said quietly. 

“That’s right. You’re my omega, and I love you.”

Jeremy smiled. “Love alpha.”

Michael mirrored his expression. “I love you more than anything in the world.” He pecked his lips softly.

Jeremy gasped. “Big world.”

Michael hummed. “Love you even more than that.”

“More?” Jeremy squeaked, pulling the blanket up over his mouth and nose. 

Michael nodded. “Way more!”

“Wow,” Jeremy marveled. “Love alpha too.”

Michael grinned, pecking his lips. “How do you feel?”

Jeremy seemed confused. “Omega,” he repeated from before. 

“Your body, love. Are you sore?”

“Feelin’ good.”

Michael smiled. “Good.” He kissed his cheek.

Jeremy made grabbing hands at Michael. 

Michael chuckled, pressing closer to Jeremy’s side.

Jeremy hummed happily. He wrapped his whole body around Michael’s. 

Michael just smiled, running his fingers through Jeremy’s hair soothingly.

Jeremy giggled, leaning up into Michael’s gentle touch. 

“You’re so pretty,” Michael hummed.

Jeremy made a noise. “Alpha pretty.”

“Jeremy is the prettiest omega in the world.”

The boy purred. “Micah prettiest alpha,” he whispered happily. 

Michael beamed. “Sweet boy.”

Jeremy closed his eyes. “Don’t leave.”

“‘Course not.” Michael squeezed him lightly.

Jeremy sighed in content. “S-Sleep?” he asked. “Sleep time?”

“Mhm. Sleepy time, love.”

“Sleep,” Jeremy said softly.

“Love you,” Michael smiled.

“Love alpha!” Jeremy replied cheerfully. 

Michael kissed his forehead. 

Jeremy snuggled impossibly closer to him. 

Michael continued to pet him, even as his eyes fell closed.

Jeremy’s breathing evened out. 

Michael wasn’t far behind.


End file.
